Need You Now
by MickieFan1989
Summary: Mickie just walked and on her boyfriend and best friend but will soon find love with the newly divorced Randy Orton. rated mature for sexual content and mature language. Mickie James/Randy Orton
1. i can't believe that just happend

Mickie' POV

I walking backstage going to mine and my boyfriend's locker room he was WWE Champion and I was divas Champion. I was the luckiest girl in the world I had the best boyfriend and the Divas title not to mention great friends I love John so much him he was made for me. I wanted in to our locker room and froze when I saw John with one of my best friends Kelly Kelly

"what the hell John!" I said

"Mickie! it's not what it looks like" John said not looking at me I think he was feeling guilty but I don't give a damn he deserves it.

Kelly was just standing there looking awkward, guilty and embarrassed good she should be she knows how much I love John and how wrong this is.

" really it looks like your fucking my best friend in our locker room".

" I'm so sorry Mickie". Kelly said

"You're sorry" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes " I thought you were my best friend Kelly I took you under my weight I made you the diva you are today."

I look back to John and said" it's over I'll be staying with Melina till we get back home and then I want you to pack your shit and get out of my house!"

" Mickie don't do this don't you love me anymore we can make this work" he was on his knees begging I kind of felt bad for him and one slit second thought about going back but I could never trust him again.

" No John we can't be together I do love you but I can never trust you again"

Randy's POV

I just got back from signing the divorce papers Sam my soon-to-be ex-wife wanted to divorce me we don't see each other I'm on the road to much I need to find a girl who gets the wrestling business. Just then was walking past Mickie 's and John's locker room Mickie ran out crying and I ran up to her and asked her Mickie are you okay what happened? I said.

" I just caught John and Kelly having sex" she sobbed became believe he did that to her a great girl like Mickie.

" Hey hey come here" I pulled her in for a hug and she sobbed in to my chest.

" Randy what am I going to do I love him so much and now I'm all alone" she cried more.

" Mickie you'll find somebody and they'll treat you right and when that person comes along you know it" I held onto her a little while longer and fell right her being in my arms like she was meant to be there.

"I guess you would know you being married to how are you and Sam by the way?".

"Actually me and Sam getting a divorce".

" Wow I'm so sorry to hear that I thought you guys were happy".

" she didn't like on the road all the time we fought a lot to we just put on happy faces in public"

" oh sorry to hear that I know how much you loved Sam"

" so do you want to go out to dinner tonight just as friends?".

"I would love to".

"Cool is your number still the same".

"Yes".

I will pick you at your hotel room you're staying Mel since the whole John thing".

"Okay sounds great".

Later Mickie's POV 

I was finishing up my makeup when I heard a knock out the door I opened it and there was Randy he was dressed in dark jeans and a blue button down shirt that is complemented his eyes.

" Wow you look great" I was wearing a black dress with silver stiletto heels. Randy said to me.

" Thanks so do you".

" are you ready to go?".

We got in the car and went to the restaurant.

And it the restaurant

" so Randy what's it like to be a single again?".

" I like it and never really felt right with Sam and me so I'm happy don't get me wrong I did love her but we fought a lot and she never really understood me in the business"

" Oh well I wouldn't want to be with somebody that didn't get the business either I was with John that I guess that's over now" I looked down at my hands.

He took his hand in my and said Micks your going to be find I can say before your beautiful woman you could have any guy out there you wanted Mickie can I tell you something?"

" Sure what is it?"

He took a deep breath and said " I really like you Mickie I all ways have but you were with John and then I married Sam".

" wow I liked you too back then when I never thought you liked me"

He smiled and then he leaned forward and kissed me I kissed back.

**Please comment tell your friends. tweet me MelinaFan1989 thank you**


	2. the start of something great

Mickey's POV 

It was two weeks later when I was in Randy's locker room with him Ted and Cody we all got along great it was like I was meant to be there I was sitting on the couch with Randy's arm around me I couldn't believe I was Randy Orton's girlfriend OMG!

" Have you ran into John yet?" Randy asked me.

" no not yet I'm not avoiding him but I think he's avoiding me"

"have you seen Kelly yet?" Ted asked me.

" No and I really don't want to"

" ooo is there going to be a fight?" Cody asked rubbing his heads together.

Randy pulled me closer to him and said "mine" and gave Cody his famous viper look.

Both Ted and Cody looked at each other and said "she's all yours"

" right well I'm off to my match walked me to the gorilla position" I asked Randy

" sure why not"

We were walking to the guerrilla position hand-in-hand.

" good luck babe" then he gave me a kiss.

" Thanks baby" I kissed him back.

My music hit and I came out of the curtains and the crowd saw me and cheered instantly I slapped hands as I made my way down the ramp I got in the ring and waited for Maryse her music started to play and she did her walk to the ring. she dominated the match at first she went for the French DDT I countered that with a clothesline and then my finisher for the pin. I walked backstage and there was Randy with his arms open I walked to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

" you did great Babe" Randy said to me.

" thanks baby". I said

" what do you want to do tonight?"

" lets just hang out in your hotel room"

" Okay sounds like a plan"

We walked back to the locker room to find Ted and Cody having a strange conversation.

" look my penis is bigger than yours so this conversation is over with"

"no mine is bigger you want to compare"

Me and Randy exchanged looks and walked and to the locker room and saw Ted and Cody squaring up to each other I let out a laugh I love hanging out with these guys they have become like family in a short amount of time.

"so you do by any chance just here any of that did you" Ted said.

" Yeah we did" me and Randy said at the same time.

" well now I'm embarrassed" Cody said blushing.

" I'm going to get laid" Ted said with a big smirk and then walk out the locker room.

" he's a very open isn't he" I asked Randy.

" Yes yes he is"

" baby don't you have a match soon" I asked Randy.

" Yep the main event" he did his famous smirk so hot!.

" cool who are you wrestling?"

" Sheamus and I'm going to kick his ass"

" Go easy on him he's cool I think he has potential I'm a big fan"

" Mickie James do you have a crush on Sheamus?"

" what! Of course not you're my man I want you and only you"

" Good because I believe this is the start of something great Mickie these two weeks have been great I feel like I belong with you. You make me so happy now that you're in my life I can't imagine it without you I'm falling hard and fast and I hope you feel the same".

" I do Randy" I kissed him with all the passion I had.

"'Do you want to come to the ring with me?"

"I would love to" I kissed him again and we had a little make out session before it was time for him to go for his match.

John's POV 

I was pacing back and forth in my locker room thinking about Mickie and how much I missed her I love so much I just wish I could hold her right now and kiss her she is my world and now I hear that she is with Randy Orton a guy I hate how could she do this to me I mean I know I cheated on her but be with him she knows I hate him and is with him just to get back at me doesn't like him she'll come running back to me I know it she knows it Randy knows it so I don't know why they're wasting time with this stupid "relationship"

" I want her back" I said to myself and punched the wall I was going crazy without her I think I will go pay her a little visit like I said before she'll be back in my arms soon enough.

Mickie's POV

We walked to the guerrilla position hand in hand I was so excited to going out there and Randy as his girlfriend it would be the first time of many I felt safe I knew he would protect me he would never let anything happen to me.

" Kick some ass baby" I smiled at him and then kissed him

"oh I plan to" he kisses back

We walked to the curtain of fans saw us and cheered I slapped their hands as I made my way down the ramp with Randy he just did his slow walk like he always does than we got into the ring he got onto the ropes and did his famous pose then Sheamus's music started to play he came out with that mean look on his face that he always has Randy told me to get out of the ring so I did the match started Randy took control right away he went into Viper mode until John came out and interrupted and started attacking Randy Sheamus got disqualified I ran into the ring and shoved John off of Randy. He raised his head to me I close my eyes waiting for the impact.

**Please review and favorite tweet me at MelinaFan1989 **

**Thank you for reading Melinafan1989 ****J and a special thanks to missloveiseverything for her review J**


	3. psycho exes

Mickey's POV

The blow never came and opened my eyes and I saw Randy standing over John with that viper look he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear " are okay babe?"

" Yeah I'm okay baby"

"great let's get out of here"

We walked backstage to our locker room got our stuff went to Randy's rental to head to the hotel room most of the Car ride was silent until Randy spoke up.

" I'm sorry"

I looked at him surprised " sorry? For what?"

" I put you in danger Mickie anything if anything would've happened to you I would've never forgiven myself"

" Randy it's not your fault it's my psycho exes John wanted to hurt me and you Knocked down he took the opportunity to hurt both of us by hurting me. Randy I know you would never let anything happen to me as I feel so safe with you" I put my hand on his knee and kissed his cheek.

" I know Mickie but I'm not sure I want to going out to the ring with me anymore we don't know what John will do. I can't lose you Mickie you mean everything to me"

We were parked in the hotel parking lot so I smiled and gave him a kiss.

" You're so sweet"

" You tell anyone that I might have to RKO you" he said jokingly

" bring it I can take you"

He started laughing.

I put on a fake hurt look " do you doubt my abilities baby"

" no I would never you just can't take on the Viper"

" Want to bet"

" Yeah I do"

" Okay tomorrow training ring seven o'clock I'll be there ready to kick some snake boy ass"

" It's Viper babe don't make me punish you" he said the first part through gritted teeth and then the second part flirty.

" Oh I would hate for that to happen" I said even more flirty then Randy did.

"Well let's go up to the room so I can punish we have been sitting in the car for 20 minutes now we could be doing other things" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

" Well what are we waiting for?"

He got out came to my side and open the door for me then we got in to the hotel got into the elevator when the elevator doors closed and started making out our hands were roaming each other's bodies the elevator reached the floor where Randy's room was we stopped for a moment till we were inside Randy's room then they started making out again he lead me to the bed.

(sex scene may not be suitable for some readers)

Randy took off my shirt as I was taking off his then he took off my pants and I took off his then he laid me down on the bed and started kissing my neck I moaned when he found the sensitive part then he took off my bra and started kissing down my body to both my breast he sucked on my nipples and then kissed down to my panties and then took them off I took off his boxers and in he went down on me " oh God" I was moaning I was in pure heaven I climaxed and now it was my turn "lay on your back" he laid on his back I kiss down his body to his manhood and then I went to work I was licking the tip of his manhood and I heard him grunt and I smiled " oh God Mickie" I could tell he was about to burst so I did one of my little tricks that drove men crazy and he released into my mouth and then he turned me over and said " you ready babe?" " Yes please" I said and almost a pleading way I felt him enter me and was in ecstasy he was the best sex I've ever had I felt him speed up the pace I arched my back we may love for hours until I was on the verge of climaxing and I could tell he was about to release in me we climaxed at the same time he fell on top of me and kissed my shoulder he got off of me I snuggled up to him put my head on his chest and soon We fell asleep in each other's arms.

Randy's POV

I woke up to the sound of our hotel room door opening violently open my eyes to see my soon-to-be ex-wife Sam looking very pissed off.

" Sam what the hell you doing here" I whispered trying to not wake up Mickie who is still in my arms

"I came Because I heard you are ready have a girlfriend I didn't believe it at first but now I see it's true Randy were not even divorced yet and you're already with another woman! She screamed

" Would you shut the fuck up you're going to wake up Mickie and yes I am with the woman I wanted to be with Mickie for a long time but she was always with her boyfriend but they broke up so now were together and were happy if you can accept that you can get out"

" Mickie as in Mickie James no wonder you want to be with her look at her she looks like fucks everybody bet that she pleases you every time you snapped your fingers she's a slut Randy you could do so much better I want to back please made a mistake"

"Samantha I don't want you I want Mickie and Mickie has only been with two guys in five years and that's John Cena and now me so you can stop calling her a slut before I do something that you'll regret maybe you made a mistake but I didn't this divorce is the best thing that's ever happened to me because it brought me Mickie she is the best thing in my life sorry Sam but were over we have been over for a long time now Mickie is my future you're my past that is how it is now"

" Baby who are you talking to what time is it?" Mickie said in a tired voice her eyes still closed.

" he's talking to his wife slut" Sam said with venom in her voice I could already tell these two were not get along Mickey was a sweet, caring and loving woman Sam was a down right bitch.

" First of all what are you doing here second of all who are you calling a slut. bitch" Mickie snapped back.

" I just wanted to see who was screwing my husband now that I've seen who it is let's just say I'm not impressed"

" First of all he's your soon-to-be ex-husband your not together he doesn't want you and second of all what are you trying to say"

There was no mistaking the hurt expression on Sam's face Mickie saw it and Randy saw it to.

" What I'm trying to say is look at you Randy could do so much better"

" I think she is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on so Sam I would like it if you'd stop insulting my girlfriend and get out in less you have some information about the divorce and even then we can talk about it in the morning me and Mickey like to go back to sleep we have a training session in the morning"

With that Sam glared at Mickie and Randy and then made her way towards the door slamming it behind her.

" Thank you for sticking up for me you really are a sweet guy I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend"

" You're welcome babe I just couldn't let her talk about you like that you know how much you mean to me and about the boyfriend part and helps that I'm good in bed to doesn't"

She smacked my arm and laughed " yeah it does your pretty amazing you are the best I've ever had" she said blushing she was so cute when she blushes.

" hey don't be embarrassed because you know what you were the best sex I ever had to you were amazing and the things you can do with your mouth drive me crazy I've never had any other woman do that to me"

"Well that was one of my special tricks I have many more where that came from"

" ooo I can't wait" I pulled her close and started kissing her and turned it into a make out session I was confused when Mickie broke the kiss I looked at her and said " what's wrong Babe"

" I can't again I'm to tired"

" Okay Babe that's fine" I kissed her she put head back on my chest and we have fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Please review and favorite tweet me MelinaFan1989. thank you to all of you who reviewed**

**MelinaFan1989**


	4. Training with the Viper

Mickie's POV

I woke up and felt a pair of eyes on me and a hand stroking my hair.

" It's rude to stare you know" I said with my eyes still closed I felt him jump and we both laughed

" I'm sorry babe It's just your so beautiful I couldn't help myself" he flashed his award-winning smile that made my heart melt

" aww have I ever told you that your sweet because you are I'm so happy with you"

"you make me happy to your my world Mickie"

He pulled me close and kiss me and it turned into a make out session and then his phone rang.

" Please don't answer that" I said in between kisses.

" It could be important" he said as he stopped kissing me

" Fine" I said sexually frustrated I wanted him damn whoever was calling

" Don't be mad Babe I make it up to you I promise" he said giving me a kiss and then answered the phone I could tell it was Sam by the frustrated look on his face he only got that look whenever Sam was around or he was talking to her about the divorce I watch him get out of our bed and walked out of our bedroom to our hotel living room then I got out of bed and went and took a shower.

Randy's POV

" Samantha what do you want if it's about us getting back together is not going to happen like I said I'm happy with Mickie you can't change my mind please don't call unless it's about our divorce and especially don't come to me and Mickie's Hotel or my house or I will call the police do I make myself clear?"

"Randy don't do this making a mistake you may not know now will one day you will and your regret it I love you Randy please come back to me and call the divorce off"

" Samantha I'm sorry but I don't love you any more like I said before I want to be with Mickie not you that's how I feel now I know you don't like it but that's not our problem that's yours now if you'll excuse me Mickie and I have to train this morning so goodbye Samantha"

And with that I hung up the phone and walked into the bedroom to find our bed empty.

" Babe where are you?" I knew she didn't leave the hotel room that I could see her purse and cell phone on table next to the door.

" In the shower baby"

I walked into the bathroom and knocked on the shower door she opened it and smile and then asked me " do you want to join?" In a seductive tone.

"yes of course" how could I say no to that offer after a 20 minute shower and a heated make out session we finally got dressed and were headed out the door.

At the Gym Mickie's POV

Me and Randy walked into the area where they had the ring set up their was no one around me were the only there we got in the ring and started stretching and then it was time to start training.

" Ready to get your ass kicked snake boy?" I asked with a big smirk.

" It's Viper Babe now you're really going to get it" without warning he launched forward and knocked me to the ground gently and pinned me down and got on top of me we both started laughinghad

" Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Orton?" I said still laughing.

" always Ms. James" he smiled down at me I could see the passion in his eyes a sudden urge came over me I kissed him with all the passion I had in me he kissed me back with the same passion soon are hands were roaming each other's bodies.

( sex scene may not be suitable for some readers)

He stopped kissing me and looked at me for the go ahead I nodded and he started kissing my neck I let out a moan when he hit the sensitive part of my neck then his lips traced my jaw line to my lips than he took off my shirt as I took off his and the he off my pants as I took off his and he went back to kissing my neck I let out a moan I felt his hands on the sides of my body then he took off my bra and kissed down to my panties I let out another moan and then took them off I took off his boxers and then I felt him enter me I moaned with pleasure he groaned the pace was slow at first but he quickened it I arched my back he groaned my name I moaned his we made love for a hour before we were about to reach our breaking point I was about to climax and I felt he was about too release " oh God don't stop I'm about to cum" he quickened the pace even more and I dug my nails in to his back as I climaxed I screamed out his name and he released in me and groaned mine he fell beside me and buried his head in the crook of my neck I kissed his cheek he pulled me close i snuggled up to him we stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I remembered where we were.

" don't you think we should get dressed before someone walks in and see us in the middle of the ring naked?"

" Let them I have nothing to hide" he said with a proud smirk on his face

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if some guy walked in right now and saw me naked?" I asked with a smirk of my own

He just stayed quiet and played with my hair

" That's what I thought now get your lazy ass just dressed now before I kick your ass mister"

" fine and we had this discussion before Babe you can't kick my sexy ass" he flashed his famous smirk

" As sexy as your ass is I can kick it your about to find out that fact baby"

We got dressed and we each stood at a corner of the ring and stared each other down like this was a real match I almost burst out laughing but held it in we walked towards each other and locked up. Of course him being a man he was stronger than put me and a headlock I punch him and his ribs he let go and then I hit him with a dropkick he fell to the mat I went to the top rope and did a cross body I did it perfectly I helped Randy did up he brushed himself off and pulled me into a hug

" Wow Babe I'm impressed and really proud of you I mean I have always enjoyed watching your matches but actually being in the ring with you it's different you have really impressed me and your very talented I think you're one of the best divas if not the best diva and the WWE and I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend and I'm sleeping with you your really talented babe one of the best"

"thanks bab-"

" aww look at the happy couple but you know Randy you shouldn't lie to her we all know she is a fat ugly no talent wasted face the WWE has ever hired I mean really Mickie look at yourself do you ever worked out?"

I turned around to see the two people in the world I didn't want to see John with his arm around my ex best friend Kelly he had a dangerous look in his eyes it wasn't the same John that I fell in love with and dated for four years and thought about marrying and having a family with he was somebody completely different it was like our breakup changed him into the cold man I saw before us.

" What do you want John?" I snapped at him and glared at him

" and John what you said about my girlfriend earlier if I ever hear you talk about her like that again I will beat the shit out of you and not think twice about it or regret it she is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on your just mad because she's with me now and you can have her as far the untalented part goes your just mad you got stuck with a blonde bimbo that doesn't know the difference between a wrist lock and a wristwatch.

" okay one were here because me a Kelly want to train and to Randy I am not scared of you and I'm glad to be rid of that slut I bet she cheated on me all the time I bet it was with you Randy that's why she had no problem sleeping with you right away because when we got together it took months for her to sleep with me I know she don't give it up right away so you had to have some going on before and Kelly is better is in bed she can do things Mickie never could"

" We have the ring for another hour John so you and Kelly can fine something else to do can you please leave so we can finish training"

" And I find it kind of funny because that's what Mickie said about me and maybe she waited so long with you because she felt you couldn't please her and obviously she was right and we all know she never cheated on you especially with me I wouldn't never cheat on my soon-to-be ex-wife even though we had a rough marriage I would never do that to Sam and Mickie would never do that to you. You were the one who went out and fuck her best friend behind her back and God knows how many other girls while you were dating don't blame your breakup on Mickie blame your breakup on you you're the one who fucked up your guy's relationship not her"

" whatever were out of here come on baby"

I watched him and Kelly walk away and then turned back to Randy he pulled me in his arms and just held me I would normally I would love this moment but what John just said was really getting to me how could someone that I used to be in love with and used to be in love with me be so cruel I felt tears in my eyes I felt stupid for crying and I didn't want to cry in front of Randy but it just hurt so much I think he knew I was crying so he pulled back and took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears.

" Hey babe don't cry he's not worth and your two beautiful to cry" he smiled and I smiled back God I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world how did I get so lucky?

"thanks baby I feel better now but promise me one thing if we break up we will still be civil towards each other and not hate each other because I don't think I could take it if I ever thought you could hate me"

" I promise Babe but one thing I could never hate you the feelings I have for you are too deep for me to ever think about hating you my world Babe I would do anything for you and I plan on sticking around so you don't have to worry about it"

**Thank you for reading please review and favorite tweet ****me MelinaFan1989**** . Thank you for all the reviews. :)**

**MelinaFan1989 :)**


	5. The One

It was another Monday night and we were back stage I have't seen John or Kelly that's the run in at the gym which I was thankful I new I would have to see them eventually but I wasn't ready I was walking around backstage I left. Randy Cody and Ted to have some quality guy time I went to talk to Mel I missed her I hadn't seen her since I started dating Randy a month ago I walked into the divas locker room and saw Mel sitting on the bench texting probably her boyfriend John Morrison even though he's in the building in his own locker room and she would just have to walk to go see him I walked over and sat next to her she looked up and smiled at me I smiled back.

"hey Mel who you texting?"

" John so where have you been lately haven't seen you around?"

" you haven't heard?"

She shook her head I can't believe I forgot to tell one of my best friends that I'm dating Randy she's going to be mad I didn't tell her.

" I've been dating Randy for about a month now it's going great Mel he's so sweet and caring I think I found the one" I told her with a big smile on my face apparently I get it whenever Randy's around or I talk about him

" And you didn't bother to tell your best friend this Micks but I'm happy for you I can see how happy you are have you guys had sex yet?"

" One I'm sorry for not telling I've just been so busy lately and to answer your question yes we have"

"so what's he like in bed" she asked nudging me we both laughed.

"amazing he's the best I've ever had I can't get enough Mel we've had sex every night this week"

"TMI Micks" we both burst out laughing.

" Well you asked" we were in hysterics until Kelly and the Bella Twins walk-in we both looked at each other with disgusted looks and just sat there in awkward silence I was never really friends with the Brie and Nikki they were fake and were here for all the wrong reason and ever since the thing with John me and Kelly Brie and Nikki were the only ones back stage that would hang out with her the three bitches as people were starting to call them but me and Melina always tried to stay out of the backstage drama but they thrived on it that's what made me not like them from the moment I met them.

"hi" Nikki and Brie said with fake innocence and then when they turn I saw them roll their eyes and I heard them matter "slut" I could not believe what I just heard they don't even know me and they are calling me a slut.

" Excuse me do we have a problem?" I said stepping forward.

" Micks let it go there not worth it" Melina said pulling me back giving Brie and Nikki a warning look.

"I'm going to see Randy" I got out of Melina's grip and stomped out of the divas locker room and right in to a hard body knocking right on my ass.

"watch where you're going bitch" I looked up to see John standing over me I stood up and brushed my self down and tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

" What?" I spat at him

" say you're sorry" he said as a order with the most evil look in his eyes.

" it was and accident you ass hole and you can't tell me what to do were not together and we will never be again" I sneered

He grabbed me by the throat and threw me up against the wall and said "you sure about that"

" Yes and you just made me even more sure and let me go your hurting me you ass hole"

" make me" he said and then started laughing weirdly I think he's gone crazy I kicked him and the balls and ran to mine and Randy's locker room right in to Randy's arms and sobbed

"hey Babe what's wrong what happened"

" well you know how I went to see Mel we were talking and then Kelly and the Bellas walked and started talking shit I walked out and ran into John he tried to make me apologize I said no he got mad and threw me up against the wall and then I kicked him in the balls and here we are" I said starting to calm down a little

" He did what! Oh I am so going to kick his ass" he said with anger in his voice.

"No Randy I can handle this myself I love that you want to protect me but I can handle John .okay? I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes looking for an answer.

" Fine" he mumbled like a child and walked over to the couch and continued to pout.

" Don't be like that baby" I said seductively as I walked over to the couch and straddled him

" why don't you cheer me up Babe" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

(sex scene may not be suitable for some readers)

"I like the sound of that" I leaned down to kiss him it soon turned into a make out session I felt Randy's hand start to inch up my thigh it soon was under my skirt he went under my panties and felt his fingers entering me I moaned in pleasure I saw him smirk and I felt him add another finger I moaned his name we were at it for about an hour before I was about to cum " oh God baby don't stop " we were so in to each other that we didn't hear the door open.

"hey guys wha- oh my God could you guys at least lock the door next time like for real guys my eyes are burning and now I'm scarred for life" Ted said dramatically is he for real but what did we expect it's Ted.

I looked down and Randy's and were still up my skirt and in me I coughed and looked at him he got the hint.

" Well this is awkward and I have a title match against Maryse in 20 minutes I should be getting ready for" I kissed Randy walked over to my bag got my ring attire then went to change 15 minutes later I walked out in my ring attire Randy stood up and took my hand and we walked to the guerrilla position and waited for my music to hit Randy was going out there with me to make sure John didn't try anything.

My music hit me and Randy walked out we were met with an irruption of cheers the fans we walked down the ramp I slapped hands as did Randy for the first time in years we got in the ring did our poses we kissed which made the crowd cheer louder he got out of the ring and I waited for Maryse her music hit and she walked to the ring and got in we locked up and I took control of the match right away I hit her with a clothesline and then when she got back up a dropkick I went for another clothesline but she countered it and hit me with a dropkick of her own when I got back up she threw me in the corner and started punching me in the stomach I counted by hitting her with a neck breaker then I hit the MickDDT and went for the pen.

1

2

3

" here's your winner and still divas champion Mickie James!" Lillian Garcia said as the referee gave me by title and held my arm up Randy ran into the ring picked me up and spun me around before kissing me deeply. " I love you Mickie" I looked at him and smile I really think I found the person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with.

" I love you too Randy"

**Thank you for reading please review and favorite Tweet me MelinaFan1989 thank you to all those who reviewed what was said about the Bellas the Chapter I do not feel that way I respect every diva and knockout in the world of professional wrestling today and the past most of them are my idols I just had to have some bad girls for the story.**

**MelinaFan1989**


	6. The Club Part 1

Mickie's POV 

After Raw we were all going out to the club so me and Randy went back to the hotel to get ready I was in the bathroom taking a shower when Randy walked in and open the door.

" Babe do you mind if I join you I'm getting lonely out there" he said

" Well we can't have that now can we" I said pulling him in the shower.

"damn woman if you wanted me all you had to do was say so" he pushed me up against the wall of the shower and kissed me roughly but with passion.

( sex scene may not be suitable for some readers)

He started kissing my neck and then he hit the sensitive part and I let out a moan I felt him smirk then he kissed my collarbone and then trailed down to my breast and started sucking on my nipples I let out another moan then he interred me and I moaned his name he stopped kissing me and said "I love you" I could see the love in his eyes "I love you too baby" are lips met and I could feel the passion and love we share we made love until we were both about to climax " baby don't stop I'm about to cum" he quickened the pace and I dug my nails in to his back while screaming his name he was grunting mine I came and he released in me he let me down but didn't let me go because my legs were all shaky

" Wow baby that was amazing" I said with my head on his shoulder

" Yeah I think that was the best sex we have ever had" he said kissing my forehead

" as much as I hate to say it but we really should get ready baby"

" Babe do we have to can we just stay home tonight just you and me they won't miss us please I love you" he said looking into my eyes damn it's hard to resist those sexy blue eyes how am I going to say no but I know I have to I are ready promised Melina Jomo Ted Cody and so did Randy so we have to go.

" Baby we promised them we would be there so that's what were going to do and we will go have fun drink dance hangout with friends maybe sex in the bathroom if you're good" I gave him a little wink. " now let's get our butts ready and go party!"

We stepped out of the shower and Randy kissed me then walk to the bedroom to get dressed since my staff was already in here I dried off and put on my purple mini dress silver stilettos and a silver necklace and matching bracelet and then I blow-dried my hair put a brush through it Randy loves my naturally curly hair so I didn't straighten it then I did my makeup a layer of foundation smoky eyeshadow and clear lip gloss.

"Babe you ready?" I heard Randy call from the bedroom

" Yeah I'm coming baby just a minute" I unplugged my blow dryer and put all my makeup in my makeup bag walked out of the bathroom I saw Randy standing with his back trued to me he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black button-down shirt he looked so sexy I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"hey there sexy" I said as I was planting kisses on his neck I heard him groan and he turned around and kissed me he trailed his tongue over my bottom lip asking for permission which I granted immediately I let his tongue roam my mouth taking and tasting all of me when we finally broke apart we were breathless.

"Babe you look gorgeous!" He said as he looked me up and down which made me blush

" thanks baby you look great to now let's get going for the club closes" I said taking his hand as we walked to the door I got my purse and phone then we were on our way we decided to walk to the club since it was only down the street it only took us five minutes To get there. there was a long line but since Randy and I are well-known around the world we got to go in right away we went to get our drinks first Randy asked me what I wanted I told him to get me a beer so he got two beers and we went and sat with Melina Jomo Ted and Cody I gave Melina a hug as well as John Ted and Cody I turned back to Randy he put his arm around me and we sat there and talked for a while until one of my favorite songs came on She's Country by Jason Alden this song describes me perfectly every word is totally me I grabbed Randy and pulled him to the dance floor he pulled me close as I moved along with the music we were grinding along to the music and I was singing Randy whispered in my ear and said "you know you're really good at singing you ever thought about making album" I could not believe he actually liked my voice little did he know I'm are ready in the process of making a album.

" Actually I'm are ready making one down in Nashville when I'm not on the road that's what I'm doing"

"wow Babe that's great but how come you didn't tell me?"

" I was going to tell you it just slipped my mind and only Melina and John know and John only knows because Melina tells him everything"

" You didn't even tell John when you guys were dating?"

" No because he didn't want me to sing he only wanted me to wrestle"

"wow what a jerk you can do what ever you what Babe I will always support you and your dreams"

"you don't know how much that means to me baby I love you" I smiled and kissed him

"I love you to Babe" he kissed me back

We danced for the rest of the song and then two more songs and then we went and got two more bears we then we went back to are table and I started talking to Mel wile Randy was talking to Ted.

"so how are you and Randy?"

"great he told me he loves me" I said with a smile

"that's great Micks I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy especially after what happened with John" she hugged me

"thanks Mel and I am extremely happy like I said before he is the one for me. So how are you and John?" I hugged her back

" Amazing I think he's going to ask me to marry him I would say yes of course I love him so much"

" wow Mel that's great let's make a toast to our wonderful men" I held up my beer

"to our men" she clinked her glass with mine

" Babe do you want another beer?" Randy asked me

" sure I'll come with you"

We started walking over to the bar until John stepped right in front of us I didn't expect to see him here I could tell this was going to get ugly because John was drunk out of his mind and Randy was getting there.

"what are you doing here?" Randy said annoyed

" Yeah I didn't know they let assholes in" I glared at him I was so not in the mood for his shit

"feisty I like it" he started playing with my hair until I slapped his hand away

" You better back off my girlfriend before I make you back off" he said with anger in his voice and stepping foreword

" She knows she likes it and she misses me she's in denial right now soon she'll come running back to me and my bed"

" In your dreams John you could not please me on your best day oh and where's Kelly unless she dumped your sorry ass to"

" Now listen here you little bitch" he went to slap me but Randy caught his hand and punch him John got backed up and hit Randy and the stomach Randy punched him square on the jaw he knocked him clean out he grabbed my hand and we walked to the bar and got our drinks we sat at the bar so Randy could catch his breath.

"are you okay baby?" I asked as I put my hand on his cheek

" Yeah Babe I'm fine are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine baby I just happy John didn't hurt you he's such a ass I can't believe I dated him"

" Babe he was a different guy back then I mean I remember when we use to be best friends but he's changed Babe and I want you to know that it had nothing to do with you you're a amazing woman and a great girlfriend"

"aww that was so sweet thank you baby you're a amazing man and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for and I love you with all my heart" I leaned in to kiss

"hey peeps PDA is so not allowed unless I'm apart of it hey Mickie you look hot in that dress do you want to make out?" Ted slurred wow he must be really drunk to ask me that and in front of Randy Ted is going to get Randy to go all Viper now witch turns me on

" Back off Ted she's all mine" he gave him the Viper look and there it is excuse me wile i fan myself

" That's right baby" I gave him a kiss

" No fair!" I heard Ted say

" Go away Ted!" Me and Randy said at the same time

" fine God sometimes I swear you guys just hate me because I'm beautiful" and with that weird remark he stomped off and me and Randy were left alone just how we like it

" meet me in the woman's bathroom in five minutes" I gave him a long kiss and got up and walked to the women's restroom to wait for Randy this was going to be fun.

**Part two coming soon thank you for the reviews and favorites. Tweet me MelinaFan1989 **

**Please review and favorite**

**MelinaFan1989**


	7. The club part 2

Mickie's POV

I was waiting in the bathroom for 20 minutes for before I realized Randy wasn't coming something had to be wrong he wouldn't turn down sex I walked out of the restroom and went over to the bar to look for him but he was there then I went over to our table to ask if any of them had seen him.

" hey guys you seen Randy?"

" no" they all said at the same time

" shit where is he?" I said more to myself then my friends

" Mickie is there something you're not telling us?" Mal asked me

" Well John's here him and Randy got in to it and Randy knocked him out and we went and sat at the bar and got more drinks then I went to the bathroom and I came back out here we are" I decided to leave the potential sex in the bathroom part out.

" we'll help you look for he's still here we know that he wouldn't leave without Mickie" Jomo said

" Thanks guys I just hope he's okay he got punched in the stomach pretty hard"

" hey Micks have you tried to text him?" Cody asked

"no Cody I haven't but that's a good idea thanks"

I got my phone out and I text him.

Baby where are you. are you okay come to our table I love you. RKO's girl

" okay I sent the text he put his phone on vibrate before we left so if he's okay He will text back"

" So what do we do now?" Ted asked

" We wait for like five minutes and then if he doesn't text back we go look for them"

" sounds like a plan" they all said

My phone started vibrating and I felt a rush of relief come over me.

Sorry Babe I was in the bathroom and then I went to the girls restroom looking for you I'm coming now I love you to. Mickie's man

I laughed at his text as I shut my phone.

" He's fine he's on his way over here right now"

"ok were was he?" Mel asked

"he was in the bathroom then he went looking for me"

I saw Randy coming towards us I smiled as he pulled me in for a hug and said

" Missed you in the bathroom I was a good boy don't I get my treat?" He whispered in my as he felt me up

" I was in the bathroom for 20 minutes and you never came sorry baby"

" I had some thing to take care of Babe sorry if you got lonely"

" What did you have to take care of Randy what did you do?"

" don't worry about it Babe"

" sense when do we keep secrets?" I was getting angrier by the minute

" Babe I will tell you when we get back to the hotel I don't want everybody in the club to know our business"

" Okay is it good or bad baby?"

" it's definitely a good thing now come on let's go get some beers"

We walked to the bar and got our beers we decided to sit at the bar so we could just spend time together just us two a couple of beers later and four tequila shots later me and Randy were totally wasted and it was closing time so we decided to go home we started on our walk home Randy had his arm around me as we were walking we got to the hotel went to the elevator I was nervous because I didn't know what he was going to tell me when the elevator finally got to our floor we got off and went into our room.

" so what did you want to me?" I asked as I chewed on my bottom lip

" Your looking at a divorced man" he said with the biggest smile I've ever seen

" She signed the papers? But I thought she wanted you back so badly"

" Yeah she signed them she said she found someone new and before you ask I don't know who it is and I don't care"

" This is great baby but now I can't say I'm sleeping with a married man that was such a turn on" I faked

Sadness

" Nice to know you are using me for sex I'm hurt by this I thought you loved me" he put his hand on his heart and put his head down I started laughing

" In all seriousness I'm really happy for you baby I know how much you wanted a fast divorce"

" Yeah I'm really happy to because now we can really start our feature together without any thing standing in our way"

" I love you Randy" I kissed him

" I love to" he kissed me back it turned in to a make out session he carried me to the bed then he laid me down.

( sex scene may not be suitable for some readers)

He trailed kisses from my jaw line to my neck when he hit the sensitive part I let out a moan then he took off my dress I took off his shirt and pants then his lips met mine he ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for permission to enter which I granted immediately our tongues battled for dominance we broke apart and he trailed kisses all the way down to my panties and then he took them off and he took off my bra I took off his boxers he entered me in a quick motion I let out another moan we continued until we were both at our breaking point " oh God don't stop" I scream out his name as I came he grunted mine as I felt him release inside of me he collapsed beside me breathing hard I cuddled up against his chest he put his arms around me.

" I love you Babe" he said while stroking my hair

" I love you to" I leaned up and kissed him

We fell asleep shortly after that when I woke up the next morning I could feel Randy's eyes on me I opened my eyes and saw Randy smiling at me.

" good morning baby"

" good morning beautiful"

" why the big smile?"

" because I get to wake up next to my beautiful girlfriend every morning"

"aww your so sweet how did I get so lucky?" I kissed him

" I'm the lucky one I don't know what I'd do without" he kissed me back

" You don't have to worry about that because I love you and I'm here to stay"

" That's good because I want to ask you something"

" Ask away"

" Move in with me"

" I would love to"

**How will moving in go find out in the next chapter of need you now. Thank you for the reviews and favorites tweet me MelinaFan1989. Please review and favorite.**

**MelinaFan1989**


	8. my love for Ted

Mickie's POV

I was at Raw backstage in the divas locker room with Melina talking to her about moving in with Randy.

" So where are you guys going to live Virginia or St. Louis?" Melina asked

" St. Louis but were keeping my house in Richmond for my horses and for a studio" I said

" oh cool I can't wait to hear your CD when it's finished, did I tell you John is taking me out to night I think he's finally going to pop the question I'm so excited!"

" that's great Mel so happy for you" I hugged her and then Kelly and the Bella Twins walked in giving us dirty looks we rolled our eyes and continued talking.

John's POV

I was pacing backstage who does Randy think he is he made a fool of me at the club last week I'm going to make his life a living hell I'm going to take the one thing he holds dear Mickie then he'll be nothing.

Mickie's POV

I was back in mine and Randy's locker room getting ready for my match with Beth she's one of the toughest women I've faced in my career. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and lips on mine neck.

" Ted what are you doing Randy could walk in here any minute he would kill you" I said trying not to laugh I turned to see Randy's face in pure shock.

" So you been seeing Ted behind my back ?" He said jokingly

" Yep I was is using you to get to him" I said trying to keep a straight face

" and here I just thought you're using me for sex which by the way I am totally fine with" he wiggled his eyebrows

" Nope My love for Ted runs deep"

We both burst out laughing and then I finished getting ready for my match 20 min. later I was standing at the gorilla position with Randy about to go out when John passed by and Randy was staring him down just then my music hit.

" baby come on it's time for my match"

" man I hate that guy"

We walked through the curtain as soon as the fans saw us the building shook with sound of their screams we walked down the ramp hand-in-hand to the ring slapping hands on the way we got into the ring and did our poses we got down off the turnbuckle and I waited for Beth and Natalya to make their entrance Beth's music hit and they made their way to the ring Randy got out Beth entered the ring and we stared each other down the bell rang we locked up and we fought back and forth for a good 10 min. before she whipped me in to the corner in elbowed me in then the face a few times I kicked her in the stomach but she punch me in mine and went for the GlamSlam I counted it and flipped her over she was rattled at that point so I picked her up by her hair and did the MickDDT and went for the pen

1

2

3

"And Here's your winner Mickie James" the announcer and one of my good friends Lillian Garcia announced and the referee game me my title Randy came in the ring and pulled me in for a hug then he kissed me deeply.

Melina's POV

I was getting ready for my date with John I was wearing a black mini dress with back knee-high boots I had my hair down curly the way it naturally is with a rose in it,I had it a thin layer of foundation smoky eyeshadow and pink lip gloss I heard a knock on the door and went to get it I open it and smiled.

" hi babe you look great" he said then kiss me

" thanks so do you" I kissed him back, he was wearing dark blue jeans and black button-down shirt with a cross on it.

"are you ready to go?"

" Yes" I said as I grabbed my purse and phone then we headed to John's rental car to go to the restaurant. 20 min. later we walked in to the restaurant and sat at a table we ordered and ate John was quiet most of the night.

" Baby are you okay you have been quiet on all night?"

" yeah I'm fine just a sore throat from yelling at Miz"

" Okay,so I have a title match coming up with Mickie soon I'm so excited"

"that's great baby I'm so proud of you"

" thanks baby I love you" I leaned forward and kissed him

" I love you to" he kisses me back gets up from the table

" baby what are you doing?"

" something I should have done a long time ago" he got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life.

" oh my God" this was the moment I had been waiting for the longest time and now it was finally happening.

" Melina I loved you since we met all those years ago we've had some good times we've had some bad but we made it through and were happier than ever I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life if you So will you do me the honor in marrying me?"

With tears in my eyes I nodded and said " yes I will marry you" he picked me up and spend me around and then kissed me with all the passion he had.

Randy's POV

I was just walking in our hotel room from a workout that the gym I heard laughing and squealing in the kitchen in went to see what was going on I walked in and saw Mickie Ted and Cody all in a what look like a tickle fight I laughed and cleared my throat.

"hi baby did you have a good workout?" Mickie asked and then kissed me

"yeah it was good I miss you though I wish you would have come with" I kissed her back and pouted

" we both know we wouldn't be working out if I went"

" What would you guys be doing it's a gym there is nothing to do but work out?"

We all looked at him and Cody smacked him upside his head.

" oww what was that for ! I just asked a simple question and why are you all looking at me like that?"

" wow why I'm friends with you is beyond me"

" Hey that's mean just because he's dumb doesn't mean doesn't have a lot of good qualities" Mickie said

" Yeah what are the qualities?"

" You want me to name something um this is harder than I thought"

"Mickie!" Ted said

"what? Ted it's hard to think of something on the spot" she yelled back I love the this girl.

"you know what your just a horrible friend!" He stomped out of our room.

"wow he's special"

Mickie's POV the next day

I woke up turned over to Randy side of the bed only to find it empty I looked around and saw that his coat and cell phone were gone so I text him.

Baby where are you hasn't anybody ever told you to never leave a naked woman in your bed especially when she's your girlfriend. RKO's girl

I waited a couple minutes before my phone went off and I read his texts and busted out laughing so hard.

I'm in a meeting with creative writing about a feud with John I'm getting the title baby and you looked so beautiful I didn't want to wake you but as far as me leaving you naked in bed and I will never do that again or you can punish me. Mickie's man

I smiled and went to text back but my phone started to play Randy's theme music and I picked up.

" Hey baby I was just about to text you I thought you were in a meeting"

" Yeah I was but I kind of walked out"

" Why did you walk out?"

" John started talking a bunch of shit he started to bring you in to it and I walked out"

"wow he did that in the middle of a meeting what a ass hole"

" yeah baby I'm on my way to the café do you want to meet me?"

" Yes let me get dressed and I'll meet you"

20 min. later I was walking into the café I looked around and spotted Randy and smiled walked to and kissed them we sat down I could tell something was bothering him.

" baby what's wrong?"

" Babe can I ask you something?"

I looked at him weird chewing on my bottom lip unsure and little scared of what he going to say.

" Okay shoot"

" Okay don't take this the wrong way because you know I love you but are you covered in the birth control area?"

" yeah I have the implant why?"

" Because we haven't always been safe and I wanted to make sure"

" well you don't have to worry were covered baby"

We are about kiss when I saw John coming up to our table oh God this is not going to be good Randy walked away the first time I don't think he's going to walk away now.

**Please read, review, favorite and tell your friends thank you for all the comments**

**MelinaFan1989 **


	9. You make me sick!

Randy's POV

I saw john out of the corner of my eye as he walked up to us I pulled away from Mickie and stood up.

"what do you want?"

" Isn't it obvious I want her" he pointed to Mickie.

"John I don't want you or any thing that has to do with you I've made that clear many times" Mickie said

" you sure about that" he stepped forward I went to step in front of them but Mickie gave me a look that told me she could handle it.

"absolutely you make me sick" and we walked out of the Café.

Melina's POV

I slowly woke up and felt John's arms around me I tilted my head looking at him he smiled at me when he saw I was awake I smiled back.

"morning babe" John said kissing me.

" Morning baby" I said kissing him back.

"last night was amazing" he said pulling me close.

"hell yeah it was I can't wait to be your wife" I kissed him passionately.

He laughed and kissed me back " and I can't wait to be your husband"

Mickie's POV

It was another Monday night RAW I was walking backstage headed to my locker room when I spotted Melina with a woman I'm never seen before I walked up to them to introduce myself.

" hey Micks I'm glad I ran into you I have exciting news but before that this is Eve she's the new diva"

"hi I'm Mickie James it's nice to meet you" I said putting out my hand.

" I am Eve Torres it's an honor to meet you I'm such a big fan" she said shaking my hand.

" Thank you want to come hang with us?"

" I would love to but I have a match against Nikki Bella in 10 min."

"okay how about afterwards we could all meet in my locker room and hangout?"

"sounds like a plan" Eve said

" what about you Mel?" I said

" I'm in"

We all hugged and went our separate ways I started walking to my locker room I think I'm going to like this new girl Eve maybe I will introduce her to Ted or maybe Cody I'll have to think about it.

Randy's POV

I was pacing in my locker room I hadn't scene or heard from Mickie in over a hour and half I was getting worried I pulled out my phone to call Mickie just then she walked in.

"hey baby" she said then leaned up and kissed me.

"hey" I kissed her back. " babe where you I was getting worried?"

"oh I was with Melina and the new diva Eve I really like her I think we could be good friends were all going to hangout later"

" that's cool I was planning on having you to myself later but it's fine"

"well you have me now all to yourself" she said seductively

I went and locked the door and walked back over to Mickie and pressed my lips to hers.

(sex scene may not be suitable for some readers)

I backed Mickie up to the couch while kissing her I took off her shirt she took off mine I laid her down and kissed her neck she moaned when I hit the sensitive part of her neck I unhooked her bra and took it off I kissed down to her breasts and starting sucking on them she let out another moan I smirked I love when she moans it turns me on I kissed down to her pants and then took them off she took off mine then I took off her sexy underwear she had on she took off my boxers I entered her and she moaned in pleasure the pace was slow at first but I soon quickened it she let out another moan "oh God baby don't stop I'm about to cum" I quickened the pace even more she dug her nails in to my back and screamed my name as she climaxed I released inside her lade next her and pulled her close.

Mickie's POV later on that night

" where's the boys?" Melina asked me

" Randy has a match and I don't know where Ted and Cody are"

"oh ok then we get to have girl time"

"you share a locker room with Randy Orton why? Eve asked

"um were dating I thought you knew"

"no I thought he was still married to Sam how long you two been together?"

"six months Mel what did you want to tell us"

" oh me and John got engaged last night" she said showing us the ring

"wow that's amazing Mel I'm so happy for you"

"yeah congratulations I know you been together a long time" Eve said

**Ok I want to address a few things I know Eve has been in WWE for years but for the sake of the story she is new and I want to make it clear that I don't own the characters in the story or any thing else that maybe subject to copyright they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Please read, review, favorite and tell all your friends thank you for all the comments**

**MelinaFan1989 ****J**


	10. The Plan

John's POV

I was backstage pacing waiting on a phone call when my phone finely rang.

"hi"

"hey" women

"you know what the plan is right?"

"yes John you told me like ten times"

"good so don't screw up if this works out we will both get what we want"

Mickie's POV

I was backstage with Mel and Eve in the Divas Locker room Eve was now one of my best friends just like I said she would be. We were talking and laughing when Kelly the Bella Twins walked in. Kelly walked up to us and looked at Eve and said " you might not want to hang out with these two they will get you in to trouble" is she for real?

Eve fake smiled and said " thanks for the advice Hun but I can make my own friends and I heard some things about you and your friends over there so I'll stick to hanging out Mel and Micks and you can you back to being a slut with your clones" wow go Eve!

Randy's POV

I'm on the phone with my Ex wife she said she had something important to tell me.

"Randy I'm pregnant"

" why are you telling me this Sam we divorced 6 months ago"

"Randy it's your's"

"how is it mine Sam we haven't been to together in 6 months"

"that's the thing Randy I'm 6 months pregnant"

"you've known all this time and your just now telling me!"

I was scared Randy"

"how do I even know that it's mine"

"the baby is yours trust me Randy I would not lie to about this"

"Sam if you doing this to get me back it's not going to work I want a DNA test" with that I hung up the phone.

I can't believe this happening just when I find happiness something always brings me down and I don't know how I'm going Mickie I love her so much I can't lose her.

Later on Mickie's POV

I walked in to are locker and saw Randy on the Couch in deep thought.

"hey baby what's wrong?" I said as I sat down.

" Hu what oh nothing babe" ok now I know something's wrong.

"baby you know you can anything right I don't want us to keep secrets from each other"

" yeah I know and I don't want to keep secrets from you babe so I have you tell you something that I know will break your heart" oh God what did he do? Did he cheat on me?

"just tell me Randy" I don't know what I would do if he says he cheated on me.

"Sam's pregnant and she's saying it's mine"

"you don't believe her do you how is the baby yours when you haven't even seen her in over 6 months?"

"Micks she's 6 months pregnant but I don't think it's mine but I want a DNA test to make sure"

"Randy if this is your kid what are going to do and what about us?"

" I don't know what I'm going if it's my baby but nothing will change with us I love Mickie your it for me"

**I don't own the WWE the characters or anything else that maybe subject to copyright.**

**Please read, review, favorite and tell all your friends thank you for all the comments**

**MelinaFan1989**


	11. Getting Mickie Back

John's POV

"Did you make the call?" I was on the phone with person that was helping me get Mickie back.

"Yeah John I want this to work just as much you do"

"Good how did it go?"

"Pretty good"

"Ok call me when you know more"

"I will" and with that I hung up getting Mickie back was going to be so easy.

Mickie's POV 

I just arrived backstage I hadn't seen Randy all week I went to Nashville to work on my album we talked every night over the phone but I still can't wait to see him. I walked into our lockeroom to find Randy on the couch looking in to space.

"Hi baby what's wrong"

"I'm just thinking about this baby mess"

"Did you hear from her again?"

"Not yet Mickie I'm freaking out I don't want this baby to be mine" he put his head in his hands.

I could tell he was upset he only called me Mickie when something was bothering him or he when was mad at me.

"Randy will you look at me?" he looked up

"Baby you have to have faith. We will get through this together"

"You're right thanks babe you always make me feel better"

"You're welcome" I gave a kiss

"So how was Nashville?"

"Great I wrote some songs one was about you it's going on the album"

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure I just need to grab my guitar" I went and sent up my guitar and came back.

"Ok here go nothing"

_Honey, I don't know why_

_It's taken all this time to figure out_

_But darlin', the tears and the sweat_

_Were just bricks that we let weigh each other down _

_The highs and the lows_

_And the ebbs and the flows_

_Baby don't we know it well_

_But what we've built together_

_Makes us stronger than ever_

_I'm fallin' all over again for you _

_And baby don't you know the truth is I'm hoping your heart will catch mine when I do,_

_When I do cause I'm fallin', all over again, baby for you _

_Baby, we've had our share of the_

_Battles the wear us both to ground_

_But lately, I've come to find_

_That ol' flame in your eyes hasn't flickered out_

_There's not a line on my face _

_I would ever erase _

_And baby you gave me a few_

_But through all that we've weathered _

_When I never saw it getting better than I started_

_Fallin,' all over again for you_

_And baby don't you know the truth is I'm_

_Hoping your heart will catch mine when I do, when I do_

_Cause I'm fallin', all over again baby for you_

_Late at night, honey, when I can't sleep_

_I count the ways I love ya stead of counting sheep_

_It's easy with ya laying next to me_

_You're all I need and I just keep_

_Fallin', all over again for you_

_And baby don't you know the truth is I'm _

_Hoping your heart will catch mine when I do, when I do_

_Like a bottle of wine _

_That gets better with time_

_I love what you've ripened into_

_And I'm fallin', all over again_

_Yes I'm fallin', all over again baby for you_

"Babe that was amazing I love it"

"Thanks baby, were are Ted and Cody?" I just realized there were gone lol.

"Cody's with Layla and ted when to the cafeteria"

"When did Cody and Layla start dating?"

"A couple of days ago"

"Well I have a match in 15 min. I have to ready"

I went to bathroom to ready and came back out 5 min. later

"Do have a match tonight baby?"

"No Steph gave me the night off after you're match we can leave"

"Cool! Do you want to go out or just go back to the hotel?"

"Go back to the hotel I've not seen you all week we need some alone time"

"Sounds great" I kissed him, he kissed me back. The kiss got heated we got really in it until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" randy said

"Mickie you're due at the gorilla in 5 min." the stagehand said and then left.

"I'll walk you down there"

We walked hand-in-hand to the gorilla position.

"Good luck babe" he kisses me.

"Thanks baby" I kiss him back.

My music hit I walked out the crowd cheering when they saw me. I walked down the ramp slapping hands and blowing kisses. I got in the ring and waited for Melina. This was for tittle we were going to go all out for this match. Mel's music hit she walked on stage did her thing then walked to the ring. Did her famous splits then we were face to face. The ref started the match we looked up I got the upper hand I whipped her in to the turnbuckle kicked her in the stomach I went to punch her but she countered and through me down to the matt and kicked me a few times in the ribs then she did the primal scream and pin me for the win and the Divas tittle.

"And here's you winner and new Divas champion Melina" Lillian Garcia said.

I walked backstage to find John standing there.

"What do you want?"

"First I want to say great match" he had a big smirk on his face,

"Fuck you" I spat at him

"Any time baby" he tried to put his arm around me but I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me"

"What are you going to do about it?

"I going to kick your ass" I heard Randy say behind me

"Whatever she's not worth it" John said and walked away.

"Come on babe lets go" randy said

20mins later Randy's POV 

"Babe is something wrong you were quiet the car"

"I just wish john would leave us alone"

"Micks don't lets him get to you"

"Your right besides tonight's about us"

**Please read, review, favorite and tell all your friends **

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**MelinaFan1989**


	12. A Night They'll Never Forget Part 1

Mickie's POV

Me and Randy were making out on our bed that night after the show.

"Make love to me" I whispered

(Sex scene may not be suitable for some readers)

He gave me a loving smile and took off my shirt I took off his. He kissed my neck I moaned when he the sensitive part. He unhooked my bra and took it off. He kisses down to my breasts took one peak in his mouth while he massaged the other one I let out another moan. He kissed down to my pants and then took them off I took off his. He took my underwear I took off his boxers then he entered me and I let out a moan. The pace was slow at first but he quickened it and I let out another moan. "Oh God baby don't stop I'm about to cum" He quickened the pace even more I dug my nails into his back screaming his name as I climaxed and Randy released inside me. He got off me and pulled me close.

"I missed you" randy said

"I miss you maybe next I go to Nashville you can come"

"Yeah I would like that"

"Cool because I have an idea for a song and I want you there when I record it"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"How did I get so lucky?" I kissed him and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

John's POV

I was pacing my hotel room waiting on a special someone when there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and open it.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Sam where were you I've been waiting for 20 min."

"I had to take care of some things"

"Have you seen or talk to Randy yet?

"No I'm going over there now "

"Great this will be a night they'll never for"

**Wow the girl John's been talking to is Sam bet you didn't see that coming.**

**No copyright intended.**

**Please read, review, favorite and tell your friends.**

**Thank you for all your comments.**

**MelinaFan1989**


	13. A Night They'll Never Forget Part 2

Sam's POV

After I left John's room I went straight for Randy and Mickie's room now I'm standing here waiting for one them to answer the door.  
>The door opens and reveals Mickie standing there in one of Randy's shirts<p>

"What do you want it's 1:30 in the in the morning Sam?"

"I need to talk to Randy it's an emergency"

"Baby Sam's here she says it's an emergency" oh I know this bitch did not call my man baby!

"Let her in babe" randy said. Babe? he never called me babe!

I walked in the room and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of sex.

"Wow someone was having fun before I got here" I saw Mickie roll her eyes and bite her lip like she wanted to say something I wish she would I'm not scared of her.

"What do you want Samantha?"

"Did you get a letter with the DNA results yet?" I already knew the answer to that.

"No why"

" I guess they messed up and sent it to me. I handed him the letter I knew what it would say John had one of his old buddy's that is a chemist alter the results. I watch him open it and when saw the results his face was priceless. Mickie walked over to him read the results over his shoulder then looked between me and the letter with a look of disbelief.

"No! No this is not real you did something to fake the test results" oh wow I didn't think he would figure it out that fast but I have to play it cool.

"How Randy how would I know how do to that do I look like a chemist to you?!"

"Ok so here's what I think we should do we'll call the lawyers first thing tomorrow and work out custody" Randy said.

" I have one problem I don't want my kid around her. I said pointing to Mickie.

"Well then we do have a problem cause like I told you before Mickie is apart of my life now and that's not go to change any time soon"

"Well i guess I should go then call me when you get your priorities straight" and with that I walked out the door and pulled out my phone to call John.

"Hello" John answered

"Hey I just left Randy and Mickie room they bought it"

"Great how did Mickie take it" I rolled my eyes I don't know what him and Randy see in her.

"She's in shock but i don't see her leaving him right now"

"She will I don't see her playing the roll of step mom any time soon"

"She better I don't want her around my kid"

"Don't Worry it will work out"

"It better"

" look I got to go Sam I have a early flight tomorrow"

"Ok talk to you tomorrow"

"Oh Sam one more thing"

"What?"

"I told it would be a night they'd never for get"


End file.
